Life After Apocalypse
by Eosophobia-3
Summary: Set a few months after the final episode... every day life, first days of college, new mutants, what to do when it rains, a sick human cannonball and an evil Jamie?... Enjoy JOTT, KURTY and some BOBMARA haha bobmara? really?
1. Breakfast

**Hi, this is my first X Men: Evolution fic so be kind :)**

**Its set about three months after the final episode… enjoy**

**Chapter 1 – Breakfast**

"Kurt!" Kitty's shrill voice bounced off the walls as she swiped the carton of milk from the fuzzy dude's blue hand.

"Vhat?"

"I was just about to like, drink that!"

"Ja, right from ze carton!"

Kitty stuck out her tongue and reached into the cupboard for a glass. She poured the last of the milk into it and handed the empty carton back to Kurt who took it and threw it in the trash.

"ACHOO!" suddenly Sam shot through the kitchen like a, well, like a cannonball. He bounced off the ceiling and landed on the table in a sniffling heap, knocking Bobby's cereal onto his lap,

"Hey!" shouted Bobby, mopping milk and cornflakes from his trousers.

"Sorry", sniffed Sam. He shuffled into a seat next to Rogue, who shifted her chair away slightly, "I can't get rid of this cold".

Logan walked into the kitchen and scrunched his nose up at the smell of sour milk and teenage boys; the room was a complete mess and the kids sitting on every available surface certainly didn't help. Logan grabbed a soda from the fridge and popped it open with a swipe of a claw,

"This place looks like a pigsty", he swallowed some soda, "When breakfast's done I want you lot to clean up, got it".

There was an audible groan from the students but, with a quick glare from Wolverine, they all nodded quickly and dug into their breakfasts.

Scott and Jean ambled into the kitchen a moment later, their hands in one another's back pocket. Bobby nudged Kitty and gestured to the couple and Kitty giggled quietly. Scott and Jean sat down at the table whilst four slices of toast floated into the toaster and the kettle flicked on. Kurt finally got to the table, after finding some extra milk in the bottom of the fridge, and, realising there were no seats left, he 'ported to the light hanging above the table. He hung upside down by his tail and ate his cereal with a wide grin on his face.

"So", Ray leaned across the table expectantly, "What's the plan of action for today then?"

Scott sighed and rested his head on the table.

"What?" Ray asked, perplexed.

"First day at college", Jean spoke up as Scott groaned into the wood of the table.

Ray made an "oh" shape with his mouth and then looked at his watch, "Oh crap! We're gonna be late!"

Everyone suddenly started rushing around; Rogue dashed quickly out of the room before anyone could touch her, Bobby and Jubilee grabbed their backpacks and sprinted through the door. Kitty grabbed Ray and Amara and ran through the wall; Wolfsbane morphed into her furrier self and dived across the table, knocking into Jamie as she did so. Jamie suddenly became four more Jamie's and they all tried to dodge out of the way as Sunspot marched out of the room. The Jamie's sighed as they'd managed to remain as only four but then, with one single movement, they all turned to look at Sam.

"Ah, ah, aCHOO!" Sam barrelled towards the Jamie's and knocked them all over in the process, causing another ten to appear.

The group of Jamie's sighed and walked slowly out of the kitchen in single file. Scott finally took his head off the table and his shoulders relaxed as he looked around the empty room. He leaned towards Jean, about to kiss her goodbye, when a muted snore came from above him.

Kurt was swinging slowly, still hanging from the light by his tail, fast asleep.

Scott looked at Jean with a puzzled expression on his face, "How can he have slept through _that_?"

Jean shrugged and tapped Kurt on the shoulder. His eyes snapped open and he looked around the eerily empty room, "Oh, nein! I'll be late!" he dropped smoothly from the light and stuffed his empty bowl into the dishwasher before reaching for his inducer. It wasn't on his arm. He yelled something unintelligible in German and got on all fours as he searched frantically for the image inducer.

Jean leaned over the edge of the table to look at Kurt as he searched under each chair; she smiled and spoke with laughter in her voice, "Kurt".

"Not now, meine freunde, I'm looking for-"

"-this?" from the end of Jean's finger hung the inducer.

Kurt teleported from under the table and took the inducer before quickly putting it on his wrist. He turned it on and waved bye to Scott and Jean with a very human hand.

Scott sighed and slouched further into his chair.

"You know, you're going to be late too if you don't get a move on", Jean looked up through thick lashes as she spoke. Scott didn't reply. "Oh, come on Scott, it won't be _that_ bad. No one at college will even know you're a mutant".

"Yet", his voice was low, sad, "I'm sure I'll mess that up somehow".

Jean brushed Scott's hair from his face and he looked into her eyes through his glasses, he smiled slightly and Jean smiled back, "Come on, you'll never know until you try".

He took a deep breath and stood up, "Okay, let's go".

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**More chapters soon :)**


	2. College

**Chapter 2 – College**

Scott straightened his red glasses and took a deep breath before walking up the steps to the main building where he would be taking his classes. He pushed open the large wooden doors and stepped into the corridor; it was so _loud_. Not that he wasn't used to noise, living in the mansion was like constantly being at a football game, but everyone here seemed to be shouting at eachother.

"Look out dude!" A guy with long black hair zoomed past Scott on a skateboard, almost knocking him over. Scott stared after him in shock, his mouth hanging open. He walked down the corridor, narrowly dodging a few other skaters and a girl waving huge pom poms, and finally found his locker. He read the combination from a piece of paper he'd fished out of his pocket and got his books out.

"Hey!" A cheerful voice made Scott jump. He shut his locker and looked into the deep blue eyes of a young blonde guy, "I'm Sean Cassidy".

Scott smiled and shook Sean's hand, "Scott Summers".

"So, first day here right?"

Scott nodded, "Yeah, it's a bit intimidating".

Sean smiled widely, "So you're all alone huh? Don't know anybody yet?"

"Well, no. But my girlfr- er, friend Jean is starting here next week".

"Cool", Sean jabbed a thumb over his shoulder and started walking backwards, "Well, I gotta go, see ya later Summers!"

"Yeah, bye", Scott mumbled to himself. He stood in the middle of the corridor with his books in hand and walked slowly towards his class.

His first lecture went well; the professor was really cool and interesting to listen to and Scott had managed to speak to a couple of people who seemed really friendly. When the lecture had finished however, that's when the trouble started.

"Summers!" The voice was too familiar for Scott not to recognise and the harsh tone in which it was spoken was something he'd gotten used to throughout high school.

"Duncan Matthews", Scott practically spat the words out through his teeth.

Duncan flicked his blonde hair from his eyes and walked towards Scott with the usual posse behind him, along with one new addition, Sean.

"So, Summers. I hear you and the other freak are coming here now", Duncan smirked, "And I bet no one knows about your little _talents _here do they?"

Scott tried to ignore him, he threw his books in his locker with a _thud_ and, when he shut the locker door, Duncan was right in his face.

"Well now _we_-", Duncan gestured to his little group, "-have a talented friend, just like _you_".

Scott's eyes widened slightly behind his glasses and he looked frantically at each face in Duncan's clan. The only new face was Sean, who was standing with his hands on his hips and a huge grin across his face. Duncan grinned, showing his glistening teeth,

"Sean here is a _pro_".

"But you hate mutants, Duncan", Scott's eyes remained on Sean.

"No Summers, I hate _you_. Sean's a cool guy, he knows his place and it's with _me_".

A shrill bell rang for a couple of seconds and the corridor emptied of everyone but Duncan and his group and Scott. Sean stepped forward and Scott braced himself for whatever power this guy could possess. Duncan and the rest of his little group ran off down the corridor, leaving only Sean and Scott, face to face.

"Why are you doing this Sean?" Scott asked, confused.

Sean shrugged, "Duncan's cool. And I'm with him, so now _I'm_ cool".

Scott rolled his eyes and turned his back, hoping to leave Sean standing there but Sean bounded in front of him and prodded him in the chest with a long finger, "You're not going anywhere Scott. Duncan wants me to scare you and that's what I'm going to do".

"Not _here_, surely?" Scott looked around for anyone who might be watching but the corridor was empty.

Sean smiled, "Sure, why not? Come on Summers, show me what you've got".

Scott started to remove his glasses but suddenly stopped, his hand in mid air, as Sean opened his mouth, wide. What happened then was a blur; there was an unimaginable scream, like car tyres amplified ten thousand times. The posters tore off the walls and the lockers started to fly back along the corridor. People in the classrooms started to scream and yell as the windows smashed one by one.

Scott was knocked to his knees and, as he tried to stand up, his glasses disintegrated in front of his very eyes. He didn't have time to react and a huge red beam shot through the air, knocking Sean to the ground and causing a good portion of the opposite wall to explode outwards. The terrible sound stopped at once and Scott closed his eyes, fast. Everyone started to rush out of the classrooms to see what was happening. Duncan stood next to Sean, who was now standing up, and he shouted over the commotion,

"Look what Scott Summers just did! He's a mutant! He can't be trusted!"

People started to look around and a few girls started to scream as Scott stumbled through the crowd with his hand covering his eyes. His made it outside and rolled down the steps he'd climbed that morning, bruising his shins as he fell. He accidentally opened his eyes as he thudded to the bottom and a lamppost exploded and fell over nearby.

He kept one arm across his eyes as he fumbled in his pocket for his cell phone; he dialled Jean's number and, after two rings, she answered,

"Hey Scott, how's your first day of college been?"

"Err… not so good", he replied.

Jean sounded concerned when she answered, "What's happened?"

"Duncan was here. Apparently he goes here now. And he brought a friend, a _mutant_ friend".

"Are you okay? Should I come and get you? Where are you?"

"I'm fine but the same can't be said for the north wall of the building. Come pick me up, Jean. I don't know where I am".

Jean was becoming hysterical, "You don't know where you are?"

Scott sighed, "My glasses sort of disintegrated".

There was a pause. "I'm coming", Jean put down the phone as did Scott and a few minutes later Jean pulled up in the X Van.

Jean stepped out and rushed over to Scott, she handed him his visor – he'd gone through all of his spare pairs of glasses – and they made their way back to the mansion.

"So much for a normal day at college", Scott said.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**More chapters soon :)**


	3. Weekend

**Chapter 3 – Weekend**

Scott had done it. He'd managed to go the entire week without seeing Duncan or Sean again; he'd waited behind after his lectures so that he didn't meet them in the corridors and he'd taken a packed lunch so that he didn't bump into them in the cafeteria. And now it was the weekend. A time to relax and have fun, a time to forget any worries or troubles, a time to-

Scott's feet suddenly got swept from under him as Sam rocketed across the area in front of the mansion.

"Sam!" Scott yelled, getting to his feet, "Watch where you're going will you!"

Sam turned his head to look back at Scott and, as he did so, he ploughed into a nearby oak tree, which groaned and flopped heavily on its side. The human Cannonball landed in a heap next to the ruined tree and got shakily to his feet; he stumbled around aimlessly, holding his head, as he tried to walk in a straight line.

It was a Saturday, which meant one thing – training. Scott, Jean and Logan (Hank was out of town for the week) had been told to try and teach the younger students how to take control of their powers and how to use them to the best of their ability, which meant a lot of concentration and enthusiasm was required, _not_ something the younger mutants were full of these days.

Scott smoothed down his shirt and straightened his new glasses as he attempted to gather the troops for their training session, "Okay guys, let's start training!"

A few of the students loped over lazily to where Scott stood; Jamie looked like he'd just gotten out of bed and Bobby stood flexing his muscles, trying to impress Amara. She rolled her eyes in his direction. Tiny fireworks were flitting around Jubilee's head as she stood looking bored and Rahne kept blowing huge bubbles of bubblegum between her lips. Ray was sitting on the ground, along with Roberto, who was lying down, sunbathing. Sam was still stumbling around on the grass when the rest of the students finally gathered round. At that point Jean and Logan had joined the group, along with Kitty and Kurt.

Logan frowned as he looked towards Kitty and Kurt, "Where's Rogue?"

Kurt shrugged, his tail whipping from side to side, and Kitty spoke, "Dunno. She said she would be here like half an hour ago".

Logan made a sound in his throat that was not unlike a growl, "Elf, go see if you can find her".

Kurt saluted.

_Bamf._

Nightcrawler stood outside of Rogue's bedroom door and raised a blue hand to knock on it. Just as his hand touched the wood the handle started to turn. Kurt teleported behind a plant in the hallway, preparing to jump out at Rogue and scare her but, when he saw who was stepping out of the room, he stayed silent.

"I'll see you later Cherie", the tall man with the odd accent lingered in the doorway to Rogue's room and Kurt watched as Rogue leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Make sure you go out the back way, they're all out front", she said.

"You embarrassed of me?" he raised a thick eyebrow.

Rogue tucked a strand of white hair behind her ear and looked at the floor, "No, I just, they wouldn't understand".

Gambit tucked his finger under her chin and lifted her head. He looked at her and smiled, "I know. Au revoir", he kissed her briefly on the lips and made his way to the elevator.

Once Gambit was out of site Kurt stepped from behind the plant and walked towards Rogue as she closed the door to her bedroom. She jumped when Kurt started to walk beside her, his hands behind his back and a wide grin on his face.

"Kurt! What are you- Where did you- How long have you been there?"

Kurt smiled and his tail twitched slightly, "Long enough".

Rogue's cheeks flushed crimson and she stopped walking. Kurt stopped just in front of her.

"Kurt, we were- it's not what you think", Rogue's lips pressed into a tight line and she kept looking at the gloves on her hands as though pondering whether to take them off or not.

Kurt smiled again, "So you and the Joker veren't all kissy kissy?" He pursed his blue lips as though kissing the air.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "First of all, don't call him the Joker. _Ever_. Secondly, it's none of your business what we were doing!"

"Fine, fine", they started walking again, "So I suppose you don't vant me to tell anyone about this?"

This time it was Rogue who smiled, "Let's just say, if you _do_ tell anyone-" she slowly slid off one of her black gloves, "-you won't remember that you did".

Kurt gulped and remained silent as they made their way to the front of the mansion where the rest of the students were waiting.

Logan looked at Kurt as he and Rogue stepped in line beside Kitty, "You took your time Elf, did you stop off at a drive through on the way there?"

"Okay", Jean spoke up, "We'll separate you into three groups and then you'll all get started on your training", she looked around the group of tired and bored mutants and gave them each a number, "Right. Group one you're with Scott, group two you're with me and so that means group three is with Mr Logan". There was an audible groan from group three as the students all shuffled off into different areas of the mansion's grounds.

"Right", said Scott, "Let's get started".

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**More chapters soon :)**


	4. Snatch

**Chapter Four: Snatch**

"Okay, you've all been allocated your groups," Scott stood in front of the three small groups as he gave them their instructions, "Each group will take turns to capture that flag," he pointed towards a large hill at the side of the mansion, on top of which stood a flag pole with a piece of red fabric attached to it.

Jean stood beside Scott, "The winner from each team will then compete."

"Let's do this!" Logan barked as he walked to an empty spot on the lawn. His group – Rogue, Jamie and Jubilee – followed him.

"My team will go first," Scott ushered his team – Kurt, Ray, Bobby and Amara – to another spot on the lawn.

Kurt and the rest of Scott's group sat on the grass as Scott allocated them partners,

"Bobby and Amara, you two will race first. Then Kurt and Ray."

"Awesome," Bobby was practically beaming.

The first pair stood up and prepared to race.

"On your marks," Scott leant forward, "Get set. GO!"

The two youngsters darted off in the direction of the flag; Amara quickly morphed into her stronger form and began to tear up the earth where Bobby was running. He took his icy appearance and created a walkway for himself above the rupturing ground,

"Ha!" Bobby grinned, "It'll take more than that to stop me!"

Magma ignored him and sprinted towards the flag; she was in touching distance when suddenly an ice wall erupted in front of her. Bobby rushed past. The fiery teen smiled and, just as Iceman was about to snatch the prize, she pummelled him with a blast of scorching lava. Bobby was knocked back at least twenty feet and he landed with _OOF!_ on the grass near his other team mates. Unaware, Amara plucked the red fabric from the pole and waved it above her head triumphantly.

Amara sauntered back down the hill towards the rest of her group, who were gathered around something on the ground. She turned back to her human self and handed the fabric to Scott.

She smiled, "Easy."

Scott took the fabric but didn't say a word to Amara. Instead he turned to Kurt, who was kneeling beside someone on the ground,

"Is he alright?" Scott asked.

The Fuzzy Dude looked up, "Ja, he'll be fine. He's just a bit shaken."

Amara leaned over Kurt's shoulder and gasped. Bobby was lying on the grass with his eyes closed; he'd 'thawed out' and looked pale and a little dazed.

"Oh my gosh!" She slapped her hands to her mouth, "Bobby, are you okay?"

"Unnn…" he groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" Amara knelt down next to her wounded comrade.

Bobby smiled weakly, "Hey, no problem. You won fair and square," Ray and Kurt helped him to his feet. He looked at Amara and smiled, "Man you are _hot_!"

Scott rolled his eyes behind his glasses, "Okay. Kurt, Ray, your turn."

Scott took Bobby to one of the benches and they sat, along with Amara, as Kurt and Ray took their positions.

"Go!" Scott shouted.

Ray sprinted as fast as he could as Nightcrawler bounded on all fours towards the flag. The blue demon raced past Ray and so, like a disobedient child at the zoo, Ray yanked on Kurt's tail, pulling him back. Kurt yelped and tears pricked his yellow eyes as Berserker gained the lead. Kurt said something under his breath in German and 'ported to the flag. He gripped the metal pole with a three-fingered hand and smiled, showing his sharp teeth. Suddenly Kurt froze; his entire body seemed to be vibrating and his tail twitched manically. Ray smiled as the electricity passed through his competitor's body and skipped to Kurt's side, easily plucking the material from the pole,

"Thank _you_!"

Once Kurt had finally stopped twitching he made his way back to Scott, who was congratulating Ray. Amara and Ray competed to see who would go into the final round. Amara won.

Next was Jean's team. Rahne and Roberto were first up. They took their positions, each in their mutant forms, and then they were off. Roberto took the lead first as he _whooshed_ through the air past Rahne in her wolf form. However, the weather was changing and it soon began to rain; the clouds moved across the dark sky and, as the sun completely disappeared, Sunspot ground to a halt. He changed back to his more human (and more handsome, if he did say so himself) form and watched helplessly as Wolfsbane darted past him. She leapt up and snatched the material from the pole with her teeth and shook it in a very canine way until it was well and truly 'dead'.

"Alright! Well done Rahne!" Jean flicked her auburn hair and turned to Kitty and Sam, "Your turn."

Sam looked sick. Like well-and-truly-out-of-it sick. Kitty held her hand out tentatively, not wanting to touch him in fear of catching whatever it was he had,

"Are you sure you're feeling well enough to do this?" Kitty asked.

Sam nodded, "I'm fine," he sniffed, "You scared I'll beat ya?"

"Oh please," Kitty raised her chin proudly, "I was just worried I'd hurt you."

"On your marks. Get set. Go!" Jean gave them both a little psychic push and they sped off.

Sam gained some speed and then 'cannoned' towards the flag. He wasn't feeling too good at all and his aim wasn't awesome at the best of times so he ended up pummelling into a tree, knocking it over in the process. It groaned and walloped to the ground just ahead of Kitty. It was no bother though; she simply ran through it without breaking her stride and trotted to the flag. She took the piece of fabric and looked up just in time to see Sam get to his feet. He wobbled a little and then his face scrunched up,

"Ah…Ah… ACHOO!" Sam careened towards Kitty. She managed to phase just in time for Cannonball to zoom right through her before he landed head-first in the grass next to Jean and the others.

"Scott!" Jean called over to him, "Could you take Sam to his room please? He's not well."

With a sigh Scott helped Sam to his feet. He looked up through drooping eyes,

"Did I win?"

"Sorry man," Scott replied as he helped the human destruction-magnet up the steps to the mansion, "You were beaten by a girl."

"Oh man…"

Jean couldn't help but smile as she watched Scott helping Sam; he was handling the youngster like he was a live bomb which, she supposed, wasn't too far from the truth.

Logan's team was next and, as they moved to the starting point, he heard something _BOOM_ inside the mansion. He just hoped that Sam was nowhere near his beer.

"Er Logan?" Rogue looked confused, "There're only three of us in our group. Someone isn't going to have a partner."

"Don't worry about it kid," Logan smiled and put a heavy arm around a worried-looking Jamie, "Multiple here is racing me."

Jamie's eyes widened and his face paled, "Gulp…"

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**More chapters soon :)**


	5. Rain

**Chapter 5: Rain**

It was a Sunday. The previous day had been non-stop training with the 'catch the flag' competition and so the rest of the weekend was a time for rest, relaxation and homework. The latter of which nobody seemed too enthusiastic about.

Jean slowly dawdled down the corridor half-asleep, still in her pyjamas. She figured that if she got up fifteen minutes earlier than everyone else she'd get the bathroom all to herself. She was right. She brushed her long, red hair whilst a hovering toothbrush cleaned her teeth. Professor X's voice was suddenly in her head, making the toothbrush shoot from her mouth and hit the mirror with a _splat_,

"_Jean_," the voice seemed to come from her own mind, "_Storm and I are going out for the day and, as Hank's away and Logan's busy, I'm leaving you and Scott in charge_."

"_No problem Professor_," she thought back, "_I'll let him know as soon as he wakes up_."

Jean felt the Professor leave the mansion and heard the faint shuffling sounds of the first group of kids ready to use the bathroom. Kitty walked through the door absentmindedly and walked towards the shower. Suddenly Kurt _bamfed _into the shower before her, causing Kitty to stop dead,

"Kurt!"

"What?" the blue fuzz-ball looked genuinely shocked as he pulled the shower curtain across.

"You're gonna get like fur all over the shower!" Kitty protested.

"Hey!" Kurt poked his head round the curtain, "I always make sure there is zero fur vhen I'm done!"

Kitty turned to Jean, "Jean, tell him!"

"Oh no, nothing to do with me," the telepath quickly backed out of the bathroom and headed for Scott's room, leaving the youngsters to destroy what was left of the peaceful morning.

**~ o o O o o ~**

_Beep Beep! Beep Beep!_

Scott fumbled around with his hand until finally he found the switch to turn off his alarm clock. His face was buried firmly in his pillow and he groaned as the daunting realisation of waking up settled on him. Slowly he reached across to his bedside table for his glasses; the Professor had had Hank create a new pair after that Sean guy at college had destroyed his last pair and he was determined not to lose or break these ones. His hand patted the table but the glasses were nowhere to be seen (or felt for that matter).

"Oh, come on!"

Scott sat up, keeping his eyes firmly closed, and swung his legs over the edge of his bed. He stood up and instantly wished he hadn't. As he stood he heard a small _crunch_ and felt the fragile glasses snap and shatter beneath his foot.

"Great," he sat back down on his bed, "That's just great."

A knock on the door brought Scott out of his self-pitying state. He blindly made his way to the door and fumbled at the knob before finally getting it open. Jean raised an eyebrow as Scott held his arm across his eyes,

"Er, Scott?"

"Yeah? Jean?"

"Where are your shades?"

He pointed over his shoulder and Jean leaned past him as she looked at the small pile of broken red shards on the floor.

"Ah," she couldn't help but smirk as her love stood in his pyjamas with a vacant look on his face and his arm tightly across his eyes. He looked deranged.

"Could you please get me my visor? I think I left it in the kitchen."

Jean nodded and then realised she should probably say something, "Yeah, sure. I'll be right back."

Scott sighed and closed his door as he listened carefully to Jean's fading footsteps.

**~ o o O o o ~**

"Come on Bobby!" Jubilee pulled on Iceman's arm as she attempted to drag him outside.

"No way, I hate the rain!" Bobby was trying desperately not to go out. It was pouring down and he'd much rather stay in and play video games with Ray and Roberto.

"Pleeeease?" Rahne battered her eyelashes and grabbed his other arm, "Only for a little while!"

Realising he was never going to win Bobby caved, "Okay, okay. But just for a few minutes."

"Yey!" Rahne dashed towards the main entrance and transformed into her wolfy self as she rushed outside into the heavy rain. Jubilee followed and pulled Bobby along with her.

Once outside Rahne began biting at the raindrops and Jubilee held her hand like a gun and began shooting green and pink 'fireworks' in every direction. Bobby stood, getting more and more agitated, as the raindrops froze before they hit him and began bouncing off of his jacket like tiny ice bullets. He winced every time one hit his head and wished that just once his power was a little weaker,

"Okay this was… fun," Bobby turned to go back inside, "I'm going in now!"

Jubilee rolled her eyes but waved to him and Rahne bounded after him. She ran indoors and, like the annoying family pet, she shook herself rapidly, sending splatters of water all over the foyer. Jamie took most of it as he passed unaware and he ended up dripping from head to toe as Rahne morphed back to her human self.

"Oops, sorry Jamie!" She giggled mischievously and trotted up the stairs to her room.

Jamie didn't say a word, he just kept on walking zombie-like towards the kitchen.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**More chapters soon :)**


	6. Fuse

**Chapter Six: Fused**

"Come on Ray! You're miles behind!" Bobby yelled as Ray ad Roberto raced on the games console.

Ray's tongue was between his lips and the concentration in his eyes was only to be matched by Roberto's.

"Yes!" Roberto yelled as his little car zoomed past his opponent's on the TV screen. Ray's eyebrows knitted together and he tightened his grip on the controller.

"Uh oh," Jubilee watched as sparks began to shoot up from Berserker's controller; they grew brighter and started to _ping_ off in every direction.

"Er, Ray?" Rahne tapped him on the shoulder but he shrugged her off,

"Not now Rahne, I'm catching up!"

Ray leant forward as his little car caught up with Roberto's. A few more sparks shot off from his hands and then suddenly the controller exploded in a bright blue-white light. Every light in the mansion went out and the TV blinked off. The mutants sat in silence in the dark for a moment…

"Oops," said Ray.

**~ o o O o o ~**

Jean was just entering the kitchen when the lights went out. Amara and Jamie were sitting at the table eating crackers and Amara squealed when the lights died. Jamie didn't even blink.

"What happened?" Amara squinted through the darkness towards Jean.

"I don't know," the telepath closed her eyes in concentration and opened them a moment later only to roll them tiredly, "Ray fused the Xbox again."

Amara shook her head and continued munching on her crackers. She stopped, looking a little guilty, "Did you want some crackers?" She offered the box to Jean only to realise there was only crumbs left, "Oh, well, maybe there're more in the cupboard?"

Jean smiled kindly, "That's okay. I was actually looking for Scott's visor."

"I haven't seen it," she turned to Jamie, "Have you?"

The youngest mutant shook his head and nibbled on another cracker.

Jean sighed, "Oh dear."

"Did he want us to do some training?" Magma looked less than enthusiastic about the idea of training on a Sunday.

"No," Jean pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "He stepped on his new shades, his _only_ shades."

Amara's eyebrows rose, "So he's what? Sitting upstairs with his eyes closed?"

With a shrug Jean started to blindly make her way out of the dark kitchen, "It's all he _can_ do for now. I'll go check he hasn't left it downstairs."

**~ o o O o o ~**

It had been almost twenty minutes since Jean had left Scott to go and look for his visor. He'd been sitting patiently on his bed but his patience was wearing thin. He hated depending on other people. Ever since he'd discovered his powers and had to spend months completely blind he'd hated relying on other people to do things for him. Careful not to stand on the remains of his broken glasses he stood up and began to move towards what he hoped was the direction of his chest of drawers. Blindly he walked forwards with his arms outstretched in front of him; he tripped over one of his discarded shoes and stumbled into the drawers. He started to open each one in the hope that he'd left his visor in one of them but it was useless. It was nowhere to be found. Scott stood for a moment with his hands on the chest of drawers; if only he could open his eyes for just a second, he'd be able to check if the stupid thing was under his bed or on the floor somewhere.

"No," he shook his head and pressed his palms against his eyelids, "Bad idea. _Bad_ idea."

**~ o o O o o ~**

_Bamf!_

"Hey Kitty!"

Kitty screamed and flopped backwards off her bed, landing in a heap of books and paper,

"Kurt! You can't just pop in here and like, invade my private space like that!"

Kurt lowered his blue head, "Sorry, I'm just so bored! You vanna do something?"

Shadowcat sighed, "I've got too much homework and I-"

Someone knocked on the door, interrupting Kitty.

The fuzzy dude bounded on all fours to the door and opened it. There stood Jamie with a huge grin on his face; he laughed manically and kicked Kurt in the shin before running off.

"Ow!" Kurt yelped and watched as Jamie ran off down the corridor followed by ten or more other Jamies, "Oh dear."

"What is it?" Kitty joined Kurt at the door, "Who was it?"

Kurt watched the Jamie's disappear down the corridor, "This is bad."

**~ o o O o o ~**

Scott heard the insistent knocking at his door and answered it, clumsily. Kitty and Kurt looked puzzled as their fearless leader stood in his pyjamas with his arm across his eyes,

"Scott?" Kitty was trying to hide a smile, "Why are you still in your PJ's? It's like eleven thirty."

Scott's shoulders sagged, "Really? Where the heck is Jean?"

"No idea," Kurt grabbed Scott's wrist and dragged him out of his room, "But we have a bigger problem…"

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**More chapters soon :)**


	7. Multiple Targets

**Chapter Seven: Multiple Targets**

Jean stood in the danger room with her back against the wall; the guns had finally stopped firing at her but somehow that didn't quell her panic, because whatever was coming next was going to be far worse…

**~ o o O o o ~**

"This is dumb," Scott moaned as Kitty and Kurt guided him along the corridor, following the Jamies, "The kid's probably just messing around, alleviating the boredom."

Kurt shook his head and let go of Scott's wrist, "I'm telling you, he looked _evil_ man!" He peered around the corner and watched as the crowd of Jamies descended the main staircase and made their way towards the group of kids sitting around the TV. Scott stepped forwards, tracing his hands along the wall. Something pushed at his chest, stopping him from going any further,

"What _is_ that?" Scott grabbed the thing at his chest and it moved. It wriggled like a furry snake and suddenly shot out of his grasp, "Ew, Kurt! Was that your tail?"

"I just didn't want them creepy clones to see you!" Kurt protested, "And I'll have you know it's a splendid tail mein freund!" The fuzzy dude peeked around the corner again but the Jamies had disappeared into the darkness, "Man, if the weather was better and the lights were okay we'd be able to see what they're doing down there!"

Scott's eyebrows pulled together, "What's wrong with the lights?"

"They went out," Kitty grabbed Scott's hand, which felt uncomfortable in his grasp and reminded him of his missing love. _Where was she?_ Kitty pulled Kurt away from the top of the stairs, making sure not to let go of Scott, "Kurt, you go check the rooms, we'll go see who's in the kitchen and see if they know what the Jamies are up to."

"Okay," Kurt _bamfed_ out of sight.

"Kitty," Scott stopped and made the blue-eyed teenager look at him, "We need to find Jean. It shouldn't have taken her this long to find my visor. She could be in trouble, she-"

"-Hey," Kitty placed a reassuring hand on his arm, "We'll find her. I'm sure she's fine. You know Jean, she's probably just being thorough."

**~ o o O o o ~**

_BOOM!_

Jean dodged as yet another rocket sped past and careened into the wall behind her. She levitated into the air and shouted over the sounds of lasers and explosions,

"Danger room off! Shut down!"

Nothing.

Suddenly a light, tinkling laugh began to echo around the huge metal room. Frantically Jean hovered higher and moved towards the suspended observation room to try and see if anyone was in there. Someone was. It was Jamie, or at least one of his clones. Since helping to train the youngsters at the mansion Jean had learned that the copies that Jamie made of himself didn't have the same thought patterns as everyone else, they were more erratic, more instinct-based, and if she was being honest, they freaked her out.

"Hey!" Jean floated to the glass room and put her hands against the window, "Hey you!" The clone looked at her with empty eyes, "Let me out of here!" Jean slammed her hands against the glass.

The Jamie-clone just smirked and pushed a button on the console in front of him. A huge suspended metal pendulum swung down from the ceiling and, before she could react, Jean was swatted out of the air like a tiny fly. She soared sideways and smacked against the wall before flopping limply to the ground. Her red hair spilled out beneath her head and her emerald eyes fluttered closed as everything went black…

**~ o o O o o ~**

_Bamf._

Kurt met Kitty and Scott in the kitchen; Scott was sitting with his elbows on the table and his hands firmly pressed against his closed eyes. Kurt looked around the empty kitchen; a couple of chairs were overturned and a box of crackers had exploded all over the floor. The kettle was leaking water down the side of the cupboards and there was a huge hole in one of the walls. It looked like it had been melted.

"Vhat happened in here?" Kurt asked.

Kitty shrugged, "Not sure exactly. But I think Amara was here," she pointed to the still-smoking hole, "What about the rooms? Anyone up there?"

"Nope," Kurt looked out of the kitchen door, his yellow eyes glinting in the dim light momentarily, "And everyone's gone from the TV area too."

Kitty shuddered, "Man, this is so freaky."

"Yeah," Nightcrawler nodded, "I am seriously veirded out."

A flash of lightening briefly lit up the room, making everything look harsh and bleached for a split second. Kurt shrieked and leapt onto Kitty's back like a huge blue frog. Scott stood up quickly and started to lift his hands away from his eyes. Kitty could see the pulsing red energy struggling to break free behind his fingers and she grabbed his arm quickly,

"Whoa there! It was just lightening. Kurt's just being a baby."

The elf jumped down from the safety of Shadowcat's back and crossed his arms tightly across his chest, "I thought we were being attacked!"

Kitty giggled, "Well let's just hope you're never out last line of defence _Nightcrawler_."

Scott started to march out of the kitchen with his hands balled into fists at his sides. He was finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes closed what with Jean nowhere to be found and he needed to do something productive.

"Vhere are you going?" Kurt asked.

"I'm going to find Jean and the others," Cyclops strode in the direction of the door and walked face-first into the wall, "Ow…" he turned back to his companions, "I may need your help."

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**More chapters soon :)**


	8. Coming To

**Chapter Eight: Coming To**

Everything was blurry when he opened his eyes. He squinted against the bright lights and held his hand up to shield his face from their incessant glare. _But the lights went out,_ he thought to himself. As he sat up his hand brushed against something furry and he instinctively flinched back. It was only Rahne; she was curled up in her wolf form seemingly fast asleep, although Ray guessed she was probably unconscious from the way her limbs were awkwardly laying. Ray looked around the room; the solid metal walls seemed to glow in the bright light and behind him lay the unconscious bodies of his friends. Everyone looked uninjured, unfortunately Ray didn't think they'd stay that way for long, after all the room they were all in wasn't called the 'Danger Room' for nothing.

**~ o o O o o ~**

Sam trundled into the hallway slowly; he'd been for a walk outside to try and clear his head and shake away the flu he'd picked up but it had started to rain and, rather than catch a chill, he'd decided to make himself some hot chocolate. He was on his way to the kitchen when he tripped over something on the floor. He rubbed his bruised shin and squinted through the darkness at the cause of his fall. It was Amara. She was lying unconscious and has a rather large bruise on the side of her head. Sam gasped and shook her shoulder gently,

"Amara? You okay?"

Slowly she opened her rich brown eyes, "S- Sam? What happened? Where-"

"I dunno," he helped her to her feet, "Come on, let's go find the others."

Scott, Kitty and Kurt were just leaving the kitchen when Sam and Amara emerged from the shadows of the hallway. Sam let Amara be led into the kitchen by Kitty and Kurt turned to Sam,

"What happened?"

Scott moved his head from side to side as though, by acting as though his eyes were open, he'd be able to miraculously see what was going on, "What? Who is it?"

"Its Amara and Sam," Kurt said quickly, then guided Scott back into the kitchen.

Amara was sitting in a chair and Kitty was perched on the edge of the table next to her. She pushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear as she spoke,

"What happened Amara? Was it Jamie?"

Something seemed to click on in the princess' head and her eyes widened, "Yes! Yes it _was_ Jamie. Or rather Jam_ies_," she automatically looked at Scott, "Why is he doing this?"

When Scott didn't reply Kurt cut in, "Ve don't know. But it's obviously more serious than ve thought. He's gone nuts!"

"Where are the others?" Kitty asked.

Amara frowned and shook her head, "I don't know. I can't remember. I hit my head."

Kitty patted Amara's knee reassuringly, "That's okay. We'll find them."

"Did you see Jean? Was she with the others?" Scott had started to pace, something which didn't look quite as dignified when he did it in his pyjamas.

"No," Amara watched Scott's feet as he moved back and forth across the kitchen tiles, "But she came in here before everything went crazy."

Scott stopped pacing, "She did? Where did she go?"

"She said she was looking for your, erm… _Eye thing_."

"Visor."

"Yeah that!" Amara nodded, making her dark hair dance around her face, "I hadn't seen it so she said she would look for it downstairs."

"Downstairs?" Kitty looked confused.

"The Danger Room!" Scott snapped his fingers in frustration with himself, "I should've known that would be where she'd look for it!"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up Scott," Kitty jumped to her feet, "Jean can handle herself."

"Okay, you're right," he stood up straight and his face became stern, "Let's go see what these clones are up to!"

**~ o o O o o ~**

"Bobby! Bobby, wake up!" Ray shook Iceman's shoulders to no avail. Finally he decided to give him a little _zap_ to bring him to; he touched his fingertip to Bobby's neck and a tiny spark danced across his skin, waking Bobby with a jolt. The rest of the kids were all conscious and huddled together in the corner of the Danger Room, out of the sight of the twenty or more Jamies watching them from the observation room. Bobby rubbed his bruised head and looked at Ray through drooping eyes,

"What happened man? I feel like someone hit me with a table."

Ray shook his head and his spiky hair swayed, "It was a lamp."

"Ah," something seemed to dawn on Bobby, "It was Jamie?"

"Yeah, loads of them."

They joined the rest of the group; Roberto and Jubilee sat together, each supporting a nice bruise on their cheeks, Rahne had turned back to her less-hairy self and she and Rogue were standing close together. Rogue's brow furrowed as she looked across the room, her southern drawl interrupted the nervous whispers of the group,

"What is that?" she squinted harder, "Is that a person?"

"I'll go take a look," Roberto 'powered up' and rushed over to the person on the floor. He turned back to the group, his face black with yellow light dancing around it, "Its Jean!"

"Oh no," Jubilee ran her hands through her hair, "What the hell is going on? Why are we down here?" She started to hyperventilate and Bobby put an arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe it's a test?" Rahne added, apprehension in her pixie-like voice.

"Some test," Rogue rubbed the fresh bruise on her shoulder, "Nah, the Professor would never let us get hurt."

Sunspot carried Jean to the group and placed her gently on the ground. She opened her bright, green eyes and sat up on her elbows,

"What happened? Where's Jamie?"

Jubilee gasped, "He got you too?" She ran her hands through her dark hair again, "But you're like… _Uber_ powerful!"

Jean shook her head, causing a loose marble-like pain to rattle in her skull, "I woke up in here. He must have jumped me or something…" she stood up a little shakily, "We should get out of here."

Rogue rolled her eyes and folded her arms, "Yeah, like we hadn't thought of that. Genius."

Before Jean could retaliate something crashed through the glass of the observation room. The group watched as it dropped through the air and hit the metal floor, hard. It was Jamie and, judging by his faint brain patterns, Jean guessed it was the _real_ Jamie. As he'd landed another five clones had emerged and they surrounded the barely-conscious boy. Jean might have thought they were protecting him if it wasn't for the way they reminded her of a pack of wolves circling their prey.

"Jamie! You okay?" Bobby yelled over to the youngster but he didn't move.

"Come on," Jean stepped towards the clones, "Let's get him out of there."

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**More chapters soon :)**


	9. Attack of the Clones

**Chapter Nine: Attack of the Clones**

Another ball of molten rock hit the huge metal doors; it bounced off it, creating no more damage than a tennis ball, and Amara's shoulders sagged,

"It's no use. It's the _Danger Room_, we're not supposed to be able to break in!"

"Let me try," Sam balled his hands into fists and prepared to 'cannonball' into the solid doors but Scott grabbed the blonde's arm,

"No, you can't. You'll just end up knocking yourself out."

"Then let me go in," Kurt's tail twitched in anticipation, "I'll see if anyone's in and 'port straight back out."

Scott shook his aching head. The pressure behind his eyes was becoming unbearable, the last time he'd had his eyes closed for so long was when he'd first been discovered by the Professor, and that was not a time he wanted to remember with such clarity. He dug the heels of his hands into his eye sockets and tried to concentrate on the matter at hand,

"I can't let you go in alone Kurt, you could get hurt."

"Then I'll go," Kitty continued before Scott could protest, "I won't even go all the way in, I'll just poke my head through and like, take a peek." When Scott looked like he was going to say no she added, "You can even hold on to me, so I won't get stuck in there!"

Finally Scott nodded and they all proceeded to the huge metal doors. Kitty smiled at Kurt who gave her a blue thumbs-up as he and Scott grabbed her ankles. Shadowcat leaned slowly through the door and inhaled quickly as her eyes absorbed the scene in front of her.

The rest of the students were being attacked by more of the Jamie clones and various lasers and explosions were filling the room. Jean sensed Kitty's presence and watched as three clones ran in her direction.

"Kitty, look out!" Jean yelled over the commotion as another clone grabbed her arms.

It was too late. The Jamies seized Kitty's arms and she screamed. Her legs kicked on the other side of the door as the clones started to pull her through to their side. Kurt and Scott pulled on Kitty's ankles and Jean, having wrestled away the attacking clone of her own, mentally pushed the three Jamies away from Shadowcat. They flew backwards and Kitty relaxed. She watched as Jean rose into the air and gasped when another five clones scrambled on top of one another and grappled her to the ground. That was the last Kitty saw of the redhead before she was yanked back through the door and out of the Danger Room. She landed in a heap on top of Kurt and Scott.

"Are you okay?" Kurt immediately started checking her for any injuries.

"I'm fine," she smoothed down her shirt, "But Jean-"

"-Jean?" Scott almost opened his eyes right there and then and had to use all of his self control to keep them shut, "She's in there? Is she okay? What-"

"-There were more clones… They jumped on her."

"That's it!" Scott pulled Kitty out of the way of the door, "The rest of you should move too."

They all got behind their leader as Scott quickly opened his eyes. For a few seconds the dark corridor lit up completely red. Kurt looked purple for a moment and Kitty had to shade her eyes from the intense light reflecting off the door. By the sound of the creaking metal Sam guessed it would be open any minute. When Scott finally willed his eyes shut (it took longer than he'd expected because of the relief he felt when they were open) the rest of the small group blinked, trying to readjust their eyes to the dull light of the corridor. The doors had dented slightly from the force of the optic blast but that was it. They were nowhere near being opened.

"Holy sh-" Kurt winced as Kitty looked at him accusingly and he finished, rather earnestly, "-Shadowcat…" He opened his bright yellow eyes wider to try and compensate for the sudden lack of light and large white dots filled his vision.

Amara pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at Scott, "What now?"

He didn't respond. Instead he leaned back against the damaged door and slid down it until his backside hit the floor. Scott drew his knees up and his head flopped into his hands. Kitty hunkered down beside him,

"Come on Scott, don't give up!"

He mumbled something into his hands.

"We can get in through the observation room," Kitty started to pull on Scott's arm, "Come on!"

The pressure in Scott's skull was building with each passing minute. His long fingers grasped strands of his hair as he tried to physically pull the pain away but it was no use. His eyes felt like they were on fire and his head was pulsating with the constant waves of pressure being forced back into his brain. Kitty punched him playfully in the shoulder,

"Come on Scott! The others are counting on us!"

Kurt grabbed Kitty's wrist and pulled her away, "Ve have to go, he's not going to come."

"But-" Kitty began to protest but, with a look back at Scott's defeated position on the floor, she thought better of it and followed Kurt, Sam and Amara along the corridor.

**~ o o O o o ~**

Jean dropped to the floor hard, just as Kitty was pulled back through the door. The three clones that had grabbed the telepath wrestled her to the ground and started to kick her. She raised her hands to protect her face and sent out a ball of telekinetic energy that pushed the Jamies away. On the other side of the room Bobby and Rahne were trying to avoid being toasted by the lasers being fired from the guns on all sides. Bobby kept shooting ice at them but the heat of the lasers just burned through it after a few seconds and when Rahne tried to destroy one with her canine muzzle it batted her away like an annoying fly.

Jubilee had been knocked unconscious by one of the clones and Rogue had to use all of her martial arts skills to keep the rest of them away from her fallen friend. Jean shouted over to Roberto and Ray,

"Guys! Get Jamie away from those clones!"

The boys nodded in unison and started towards Jamie, who was starting to wake up. Roberto knocked a few of the clones aside and they disappeared like smoke into the air. All of the guns suddenly turned on the two boys; the lasers began to shoot non-stop, trying to deter them from the youngster. Ray finally snapped; he balled up his fists and a hum filled the room, making everyone's hair cling to their heads and making Bobby's fillings ache. White light started to build up, radiating from Ray's body, and the very air seemed to crackle where he stood. His eyes turned a bright white and several tendrils of electricity shot out towards the guns on the walls. They exploded one by one and, after what seemed like an eternity, the charge went from the air and the lasers finally stopped firing.

"Whoa," Bobby rubbed his aching jaw, "That was awesome!"

Ray fell to his knees, panting, and managed to breathe, "Thanks."

"Okay," Rogue looked around the room she had been trained to fight in, thankful that she had been, "The lasers are gone. But what about these guys?"

The clones lined up against the walls, there seemed to be more of them, at least thirty. They started to move closer and closer to the students. There was no means of escape and they were outnumbered but, by God, the students of The Institute weren't going to give up without a fight.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**More chapters soon :)**

**p.s. thanks for all the comments so far!**


	10. Ego Trip

**Chapter Ten: Ego Trip**

Kitty, Kurt, Amara and a sniffling Sam crept down the dark, silent corridor. A faint light was flickering at the end of the hall, (where the observation room was) it made Kurt's tail twitch involuntarily and sent a shiver down Kitty's spine. Just thinking about those creepy expressionless clones freaked her out. She turned to the others and they stopped walking,

"Okay, so Scott's like gone crazy or something and Jamie's clones have taken over the mansion… But everything's going to be fine," she forced a smile onto her face and continued, "We just need to take these clones by surprise. If we plan carefully and-"

Before she could finish Sam's face crumpled, his mouth opened and he sneezed. His legs blurred and he zoomed into the door at the end of the corridor, knocking it inwards. He landed in a heap on top of a few shocked clones. Kitty looked at the others with a deadpan expression,

"Well, I _think_ they were surprised…"

**~ o o O o o ~**

Inside the Danger Room the circle of clones had started to move forwards; they moved as one, like a tidal wave, and Jean couldn't bring herself to look them in the eyes, they were just too creepy. Roberto and Ray had managed to grab Jamie and drag him over to where the others were standing; the kid looked exhausted and, much to Jean's dismay, terrified. He got to his feet and stepped behind Bobby, who had taken up his position at the head of the group. Jean placed her hand on Jamie's shoulder,

"You okay?"

He nodded, his eyes remaining on the clones.

"Jamie..." Jean bit her bottom lip, feeling a little uncomfortable, "Are _you_ doing this? Making them attack us like this?"

He lifted his head and looked at her, his eyes wide. He shook his head, "No… Ever since… Ever since that race with Logan, for the flag, they've just been harder to control…" he screwed his eyes shut, "I've tried to call them back but it's no use!"

"Hey," Jean patted his shoulder, "Don't worry about it. We'll stop them," she smiled and Jamie blushed a little, grateful that she believed him.

The Jamies had totally surrounded them now; they were only a few feet away from the students, who were squashed together in the centre of the room. Bobby stretched his arms out and spread ice in a circle around them, hoping it would slow the clones at least a little. It did. They started to slip about comically as they tried to reach out for the students. However, ice melts, and the bright lights in the room were starting to melt away Bobby's makeshift barrier, allowing the clones to get through to them. Jean concentrated and managed to create a telekinetic bubble around them, pushing away the clones. It wouldn't last long though, the Jamies started to kick and punch the bubble and Jean fell to her knees from the added pressure. The bubble started to contract and Rogue turned to the redhead, a look of worry etched onto her face,

"Jean! They're closin' in!"

"Aargh!" the pressure became too much and Jean collapsed. The invisible shield evaporated and the students were left to face the army of clones that were preparing to destroy them all.

**~ o o O o o ~**

Meanwhile, in the observation room, the clones which Sam hadn't fallen on managed to pin him to the ground. Amara, in full Magma mode, stepped into the glass room and started to throw tiny balls of molten lava at the clones. The balls hit the Jamies and they immediately vaporised, seeming to simply _blip_ out of existence the moment they were injured. Kurt _bamfed_ into the room, managing to surprise a few of the clones and take them out with some acrobatic skill and Kitty casually walked through the room, allowing anyone or anything in her way to simply pass through her. She made it to the control panel and looked through the large window into the Danger Room with a gasp. Below she could see the dozens of Jamies' circling her friends; Jean looked like she was injured, Jubilee was unconscious and everyone else seemed to be panicking. Kitty pushed a large silver button on the panel in front of her and, through a barrage of static, her voice echoed through the room below,

"Guys! We're gonna get you out of there! I just need to-" Kitty's voice was cut off as one of the clones hit her on the back of the head with a broken piece of the door handle. She collapsed but was prevented from hitting the floor by Kurt, who managed to teleport over in time to catch her.

On the other side of the room Amara was taken down by three more clones as they held her to the ground next to Sam. Kurt watched as the Jamies who had survived their battle started to move towards him; he looked around helplessly and finally gave up. He teleported into the Danger Room, still holding Kitty in his arms, and stood amongst his comrades. Ray clapped him on the back, a look of relief on his bruised face,

"Kurt! You can 'port us all out!"

The fuzzy elf shook his head, "Nein, I can't 'port everyone."

"Well," Rahne looked over her shoulder as she tried to fend off more clones, "Just 'port some of us at a time! It's a better idea than waiting here to be clone-chowder!"

He nodded his blue head, "Ja, ja, okay!" He _bamfed_ out of sight with Kitty and placed her gently on the floor on the other side of the doors. To Kurt's surprise Scott wasn't sitting there anymore. He'd gone. _Never mind that,_ Kurt thought to himself, _Get back in there and save everyone!_

**~ o o O o o ~**

Scott stumbled blindly down the corridor towards what he hoped was the observation room. _I should never have let them go alone!_ He shook his head in an attempt to clear it but it only made the pain worse; the pressure behind his eyes felt like someone was stabbing him repeatedly with a hot poker and his head felt heavy, like it was full of sand. He finally managed to feel the doorway to the observation room, although there wasn't much of a doorway left. The wood had splintered where the doorframe had been and some of the surrounding wall felt cracked.

"Kurt? Kitty? You in here?"

No reply. Only the muffled sound of someone trying to speak through cloth and the shuffling of feet.

"Who's there?" Scott spun on the spot, trying to pinpoint the sound of footsteps and then his feet were knocked from under him. He fell to the floor with a grunt as someone pinned his arms and legs down. He wriggled under their force and managed to free an arm, which he used to punch his captor in the face.

Amara watched as Scott struggled against the three clones on top of him and then, in a moment that seemed to move in slow motion, Scott's face was suddenly pinned to floor, his eyes facing directly at her. She screamed beneath her gag and just prayed that he didn't decide it was a good idea to open his eyes.

**Thanks for reading!**

**And for the lovely comments so far :)**

**Please comment!**

**More chapters soon**


	11. Seeing Red

**Chapter Eleven: Seeing Red**

_Maybe everyone else is in the Danger Room_, Scott thought to himself as he lay on the cold floor of the observation room with his hands tied behind his back. _If it's only me and the clones in here then I could just open my eyes and exterminate the lot of them…_

_Please please _please _don't open those eyes of yours Scott_, Amara stared, wide eyed, at Cyclops with his eyes only inches away from her face. The light was flickering and, when it went dark, she could see the red power glowing beneath his eyelids. _Oh God, if he doesn't know I'm here and he opens them… I'm toast._

_I can't hear anyone, just those clones. I'll do it. I'll blast them into next week._

_Maybe if I turn into my Magma form I could melt away these bonds… But I might be too hot this close to Scott, I don't want to burn him…_

_Ahh! This pressure is way too much! It feels like my head's going to explode. I'm gonna have to open them, just for a few seconds._

_Oh no! He's opening them!_ Amara had no choice, she 'Magma'd up', melting the bonds on her wrists and ankles and the gag on her mouth. Scott yelped when the sudden heat scorched his cheek and rolled over, away from it. With a few flicks of her wrist Amara torched the remaining clones in the room and melted away the ties on Scott's wrists.

"I'm so sorry Scott!"

He got to his feet, "Amara? Is that you?"

"Yeah, I didn't burn you did I?"

Scott touched his bright red cheek tentatively, "I'll be okay."

"It's just, you were going to open your eyes and I was right in front of you and-"

"Hey, hey," he patted the air with his hands in an attempt to look reassuring but ended up looking slightly insane, "I'm fine. Where're Kurt and the others?"

"Kitty got hurt so he took her into the Danger Room I think."

"And Sam?"

Amara looked around briefly, "He was right here…"

"Uhnn…" a low moan came from the corner of the room, beneath an old filing cabinet that was laying on its side, papers strewn everywhere. Amara ran over and pushed the cabinet aside, revealing a battered and bruised Sam. He sat up, wincing at the pain in his right leg.

"This leg looks broken," Amara looked at Scott when he didn't respond, "Scott? I think Sam's leg is broken."

He didn't say a word. He was standing in the middle of the room with the heels of his hands embedded in his eye sockets. His face was like a Halloween mask with his lips twisted down into a grimace and his eyebrows knitted together tightly. The build up of pressure had become too much, he needed to open his eyes now or he would certainly pass out and, with Jean and the others in danger, that was not an option.

"Amara," Scott's voice sounded shaky, broken, "I need you to take Sam and get out of here."

"But his leg…" the young Brazilian looked at her leader and saw that, behind his eyelids, the faint red glow had become a bright, angry-looking hum that seemed to shimmer with power. She nodded silently and quickly dragged Sam into the corridor, just hoping it was a safe enough distance away from those eye beams.

**~ o o O o o ~**

Kurt had managed to take Jubilee, Rogue and Rahne out of the Danger Room. However, the clones were becoming extremely ill-tempered and were closing in on the students, separating them. Roberto started to punch his way through the Jamies and a few of them disintegrated into nothingness. Bobby and Ray worked as a team, throwing burst of 'electrified ice' at the attacking clones.

"I think we're winning!" Roberto shouted towards the others.

Jean pushed a few more aside using a telekinetic barrier and then, without warning, Bobby was thrown across the room by a group of the clones; he flew through the air, tumbling over and over and, before Jean could react, he hit Jamie and knocked him against the wall. Jamie grunted as he collided with the wall and created another twenty clones.

"Oh, perfect," Ray mumbled to himself.

The clones started to move as one towards the students, like a huge snake ready to devour its prey. Jean was about to give everyone their orders when a tiny voice interrupted her,

"Stop!" It was Jamie, the _real _Jamie. He stepped forwards and said it again, louder, "Stop!" For a moment it looked as though the clones were ignoring him and then, as one, they turned to face him.

"Jamie be careful!" Jean yelled.

The small boy stood his ground and stared into his own eyes twenty times over, "Now you listen to me! You will be reabsorbed and you will stop all this, err, carrying on!"

The older boys stared in disbelief as the usually quiet youngster balled up his fists and closed his eyes. He looked like he was lifting invisible weights and then, one by one, the clones began to assume the same position as their creator and were sucked back into Jamie's body.

"Whoa," Roberto's mouth hung open as the last clone disappeared into Jamie, who collapsed to the floor exhausted.

Jean ran over to him and he looked at her, a little disoriented,

"Are they gone?"

Jean nodded, her red hair bouncing lightly, "Yeah. Nice work Jamie!"

He smiled weakly and leant his head back against the wall. As his head tilted backwards he looked towards the observation room,

"What's that?"

Everyone looked towards the windows of the suspended room where a pulsing red light was slowly growing brighter.

"Amara's up there!" Bobby yelled, panic in his voice.

"What the heck is that?" Ray squinted against the bright light.

Suddenly the sound of metal being cut filled the room with an ear-splitting screech. Jean watched as four sharp blades penetrated the doors and scratched a hole in them. Laura, otherwise known as X-23, kicked the scratched-out panel inwards and entered the room; she looked at everyone in turn, her dark eyes seeming to scan for danger, and was followed by Logan who had to squeeze through the small opening in the door. He looked sideways at Laura,

"Jeez kid, next time make a hole big enough for regular people 'kay? I had to dislocate my shoulder just to get in!"

A smile itched at the corner of her mouth.

"What's goin' on in here anyway?" Logan looked at the few students who were left standing, "Looks like someone kicked you all into touch."

No one answered and both Laura and Wolverine looked towards the increasingly brighter red light. Logan tipped his head in that direction,

"What's up there?"

"More like _who_," Jean said. She watched as the red suddenly expanded outwards, shattering the remains of the windows in the observation room, she whispered "Scott" as the Danger Room was encased in red.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**More chapters soon :)**


End file.
